


Ezindongeni zakhe

by santigold96



Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839331





	Ezindongeni zakhe

UBrienne uvule umnyango wakhe, wangena egumbini waqala wakhulula izembatho zakhe.

UJaime umi emnyango egconwa ngenkathi evumela ukuba sína kwamazwi abo angaphambuki. Kwakuyisikhashana kusukela ekwazile ukuchitha isikhathi naye. Kuzwakale kungamampunge ukuthi ummemele egumbini lakhe, futhi ubengalindele ukuthi uzokwazi. Wayemkhumbule, futhi wamamatheka wangakwazi ukuzisiza, "Ngabe uzama ukungingenza ngibe nqunu futhi?"

UBrienne washeshe waphendukela kuye ephethe umhlathi wakhe uvulekile engakwazi ukukhuluma njengoba izithombe zakhe ezingagcinwanga kubhavu zamkhumbuza inkumbulo yakhe. "Usho ukuthini futhi? Bengingakufuni ekugezeni kwami, futhi angikufuni embhedeni wami kodwa nakhu lapha."

"Yebo, ubunzima obunjalo ukuba ngiseduze kwami ngingenazingubo. Abesifazane bangitshela ukuthi ngaso sonke isikhathi." UJaime wanikina ikhanda futhi eqhubeka nokukhuluma ngezwi elidlalayo, "Ngesikhathi sokugcina ungibona nginqunu ngangikhiyiwe ngivalelwe unyaka futhi bengichithekile ngimbozwe ngingcolile uma inkumbulo isebenza. Uyokujabulela ukwazi lokho Bengilokhu ngizijwayezale futhi angiseyena amandla obuthaka owabona okokuqala. " UJaime wabe esengena, wavala wakhiya umnyango.

UBrienne usolwa ngenkathi enikina ikhanda efuna ukubuyela emuva ekuqaleni kwakhe, "Kodwa, angikunisanga nqunu. Niphumelele ngale ndlela."

UJaime wamamatheka ukuthi ubephuthelwe kanjani yilezi zinkulumo naye, "Angikhumbuli noma ngabe yimuphi umsebenzi, kepha ngikhumbula ngicishe ngafa ngenxa yomkhuhlane wokutheleleka engalweni yami lapho wawunqunywe khona." UJaime wabeka phansi isikhwama sakhe, "Ungibambile. Ngiyabonga ngalokho."

UBrienne wanikina ikhanda futhi waqala ukubuyela emuva ukuyothatha izikhali zakhe.

UJaime akakwazanga ukumelana, "Kepha, impela zinzima kakhulu lezi zinsuku, ngakho-ke ngidinga usizo lwakho ukuthola lokhu. Ngemuva kwalokho ngingakusiza ngokuthola imali yakho."

UBrienne ubuka isichuse sezingubo zakhe ezinsundu uma eqonde lokho noma okunye. Unqume ukuthi ubengeke amenzele imicabango yezocansi noma ngabe sebezolala egumbini linye ndawonye, ngakho-ke wasuka wamsiza ngezingxabano. Wazama ukungamcabangi njengendoda enezintambo zemisipha eguquguqukayo ngaphansi kwezandla zayo njengoba isuka izingcezu zempi yayo iziphonsa ekhoneni. Ukhulula izintambo ezimbalwa wabe esephakamisa ihembe lakhe emsiza ukuthi akaphume. Indwangu leyo yayifudumele ezandleni zakhe, futhi waba nobuhlungu obukhulu ukuthi angathinti isikhumba sakhe. Lapho umsebenzi usuqedile, wabuyela emuva.

UJaime uthukulule ibhulukwe lakhe lendwangu wazilahla phansi.

"Wenzani?"

"Angilali ngigqoke izingubo uma ngingenile ngaphakathi." UJaime wagqolozela umzimba wakhe, "Uyaphenduka."

"Ngiyaphila nami kahle ngokuthatha isikhali sami," wathula isikhashana azi ukuthi akulona iqiniso lelo. "Noma kunjalo, uPodrick uvame ukusiza ngamanye amathayi."

UJaime wehlela phambili enqunu ngokuphelele, "Ngobopha? Uyikho? Akukho okunye?" Ugebhezi wakhe olubi wasabisa ngokusondeza ebusweni bakhe. UJaime ubengaqinisekanga ukuthi kungani efuna ukwazi ukuthi ngabe kukhona okuqhubekayo phakathi kwakhe neqembu lakhe lomguli okuyinto yamahemuhemu.

UBrienne wayekwazi akucelayo, "Hhayi ukuthi ngelinye ibhizinisi lakho kodwa cha."

"Ngibuza nje ngoba lapho sengizongena embhedeni nowesifazane ngidinga ukwazi ukuthi ngikule ndawo yomunye umuntu ..."

"Angisiyo insimu yomuntu." UBrienne wama kanzima.

"Kuhle ke sisi?"

UBrienne ubeke izandla zakhe okhalweni, "Uhlongozani ngempela?"

"Ngisiza ukuthi uphume ezingalweni zakho zempi bese siyolala," kusho uJaime enikina ikhanda ngakwelinye icala, "Ngaphandle kokuthi uveze okunye okungukuthi."

"Uyadlala nami?" UBrienne wambuza ngokungathí sina. Wazizwa sengathi usezowela umugqa ongabonakali obelulelwe phakathi kwabo.

UJaime uphakamise intende yakhe wabheka phansi ngesandla sakhe esihle emuva kuye, "angazi ngenzeni."

UBrienne wayengenayo, wabamba umoya ngokujulile futhi wakhipha kancane. "USer Jaime, yonke into phakathi kwabesilisa nabesifazane akumele ibe ngumdlalo. Akusho ukuthi kufanele benze ucansi."

Kuzwakale uJinime edonsa, "ngiyaxolisa." Wagijimisa isandla sakhe phezu kwezinwele zakhe, "Uqinisile. Ngiyaxolisa uLady Brienne. Uyabona, bengilokhu ngidlala imidlalo isikhathi eside yingale ndlela kuphela engazi ngayo. Ngivame ukwazi ngqo ukuthi ngiyini ukwenza… okulindeleke kimi. ”

UJaime wabheka ohlangothini emuva kuye, "Lapho ushiya itende lami eMfuleni, ngakulandela ngaphandle. Angiqondanga ukuthi kungani naphenduka ngokushesha nje. Kwakulula kanjani kuwe ukushiya lapho ngizwa ngiphoqelekile ukuthi ngikwenze uhlale. Uma ngiseduze kwakho ... angizizwisisi uqobo. Ngidonseleka kuwe - ngifuna ukukhuluma nawe. Uma usuka kuyangizwisa ubuhlungu. "

UBrienne ume isikhashana ngaphambi kokuthi akhulume, "Nami ngizizwa ngendlela efanayo. Kepha anginikezeli kuleyo mizwa. Akunangqondo. Siphila emazweni ahlukene. Angikaze ngikholwe ukuthi sinale ngxoxo. Ngokweqiniso angikaze ngicabange ukuthi ngizophinde ngikubone ngemuva kokushiya kwami i-Riverrun. Empeleni, benginethemba lokuthi ngeke ngikwazi ngoba ukube sakwenza lokho bekungaba yimpi yezempi. Sobabili ezinhlangothini ezihlukile. "

"Kodwa sesiphinde sabonana futhi manje sesifikile," waqonda egumbini, "ngokumelene nakho konke okungahambi kahle. Sonke sisohlangothini olufanayo manje." UJaime abheke phansi, "Cha, akulona iqiniso lelo."

UBrienne akazange angabunaki ubunqunu bakhe futhi wabona ebusweni bakhe ukuthi usebuye ukucabanga ngoCersie lowo mfo omubi kadadewethu onenkani. "Kunjalo. Lapha ngicela ungisize ngalokhu. Angizukuvusa uPodrick ngaphezulu kwamathayi ambalwa."

UJaime wayeka ukugqolozela phansi wasondela phambili wamsiza ngengalo yakhe yezempi, ayekade eyisiphiwo kanye nenkemba ayinikezwa nguyise. Wayazi ukuthi ubaba wayecabanga ukuthi uzokwedlulisela kwenye yezingane zakhe ngolunye usuku, kodwa esikhundleni salokho wanikeza umngane inkemba eyigugu.

UJaime wabona umbono wakhe, "Singabangani wena futhi angithi?"

UBrienne ubonge kakhulu ngokusebenza kwakhe okukhohlakele ekusizeni ngezikhali zakhe, "Yebo, kunjalo. Kepha kuzofanele ulibuyisele ibhulukwe lakho ngaphambi kokulala nami embhedeni."

UJaime uqede ukugoqa wokugcina bese emi emuva ephakamisa iso lakhe, "Bengifunda amahlaya ngaphambili. Bengicabanga ukuthi ngizolala phansi. Kepha kufanele ngivume ukuthi ngikhetha ukukhululeka kombhede. Angimncane kangako. njengoba bengikade ngikhona. " Wabopha isandla sakhe segolide okwesikhashana esiswini wasikhipha wasibeka phansi ngezikhali zakhe.

"Ungicelile ukuthi sihlanganyele sizokwabelana. Alikho ibhizinisi elihlekisayo." UBrienne wagcina ihembe lakhe lendwangu namabhulukwe wangena embhedeni. Wayecabangele ukulwa naye eceleni ngesikhathi sokulwa noma ukumelana naye ngalolo daba, kodwa wayengacabangi ngesimo esasiyoba nabo eceleni kombhede. Kwakuwukukhuthaza… uJaime Lanister odume kakhulu, indlalifa kuCasterly Rock, i-Kinglayer, i-Lord Commander ye-Kings Guard, umfowabo weNdlovukazi yama-Andals kanye naMadoda okuqala ahlala esihlalweni sobukhosi se-Iron, kanye nomculi osenkemba owaziwayo emhlabeni ongaphandle… esezongena embhedeni wakhe.


End file.
